


Everything I Ever Wanted

by prose_goddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Reader is a little jealous when her best friend flirts with strangers.





	Everything I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

The bar was crowded. I sat at a table nursing my drink, watching everyone mill about. My friend was at the counter hitting up the bartender, as per usual. I rolled my eyes as they laughed at whatever lame joke my friend told. 

Huffing in frustration I roughly placed my drink on the table and stumbled towards the door. I would rather wait in the car than watch my best friend flirt with strangers. Lord knows I shoved my own feelings away, to care less, but it still stung to watch.

A few minutes later he stumbled out of the door. Eyes bright, jacket all askew, a smirk pulling at his perfect lips. Practically throwing himself into the drivers seat I couldn't help but scoff. "Bartender kick you out? Had enough of your lame jokes?" My voice was harsher than I intended, but I didn't make to apologize. He gave me a sidelong look.

"What's it matter to you?" His voice held a similar harshness and it made my stomach drop. 

"Nevermind," I bit out, bitter. "Let's just get home." He huffed and shook his head, starting the car. The rumble of the engine lulled me into silence. I rested my head against the cool glass of the window and closed my eyes. 

The ride was thankfully quiet, I didn't want to have to carry a conversation. My stomach was in knots and my feelings were all confused. 

As we got closer to home it began to rain. Droplets clung to the windows streaking past each other in a race all their own. The moon was shroud in clouds, and the headlights bounced off the wet pavement.

It was a melancholy feeling, one where I wanted to curl up by a fire wrapped in a blanket. The drive continued on and I glanced over at my friend. My best friend, Dean Winchester. As crazy and annoying as he could be he was my whole world. My other half. The one I could turn to in times of need. Sometimes I wished I could tell him just what I thought of him. His hotheadedness could be infuriating at times, most times actually. The rage he kept at bay worried me. When he was on hunts he always came back more distant than when he left. Almost hollow. 

I know that his lifestyle isn't ideal, it's dangerous. His brother Sam...I just feared that the same fate would follow Dean and I would lose him forever. There have been plenty of times where I've talked Dean off of a ledge, and deep down I felt that there would be a time I couldn't. That he'd follow Sammy to the Great Beyond. 

Dean would never agree to settle down either. It would be selfish to try and tie him down, and I'm not sure I would look at him the same way if he did. But to wish for a "normal" life with Dean was out of the question. Being a hunter is in his blood, and I would never ask him to throw that away. 

Finally we pulled into the garage. The sudden silence of the engine being turned off made me sit up. I looked over at Dean and locked eyes with him. His beautiful green eyes. They sparkled when he laughed, or when he was talking about Baby. Or sometimes when he looked at me. The longer we stared, the more I could feel my cheeks flushing, but I couldn't look away. 

Before I could stop myself I inched myself across the bench seat and brought my lips only millimeters from Dean's.

"Sweetheart," his voice was barely a whisper. His eyes had fallen to my lips and he made no move to pull away. 

"Dean," I replied just as soft, training my eyes on his half closed ones. If I looked at his lips any longer I'd be lost. My breath was coming in gasps but I didn't move. Dean placed his hands gently around my waist, his fingers tense against the fabric of my shirt. 

I looked intensely at his freckles. They were fairy dust sprinkled over his cheeks. I could connect them together and they'd create a map of ethereal beauty. I was mesmerized. My eyes moved from his freckles back down to his lips. Leaning forward I closed the distance between us. 

His lips were soft and gentle against mine. I could taste the whiskey he had at the bar, and there was a hint of vanilla. The kiss was hesitant, we were a little unsure of each other. 

Dean's hands pulled me closer until I straddled his lap. My hair hung down creating a curtain hiding both of our faces. Dean pulled away from the kiss searching my eyes. His sparkled and I lost my breath. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" His voice was rough. I shook my head slightly, my voice untrustworthy. I felt him shift underneath me, the movement causing me to groan softly. His eyes darkened at the sound. Leaning up he captured my lips again, this time very sure and very aware of me. I threaded my hands through his short hair needing to devour him. Heat raced through me as he groaned agasint my mouth, his hands pulling me impossibly closer. I needed him, all of him, now. "Dean," I panted, my heart ready to burst. 

"Baby," he murmured back. His lips went to my neck as I attempted to pull off my jacket. Understanding what I wanted Dean helped me, then began discarding his own. Fervent need prevented any common sense from being used in this moment. I was about to have Dean, in the Impala nonetheless. 

As I went to pull up my shirt Dean's hand stopped me. I looked up into his beautiful lust blown eyes, questioning. 

"Are you really sure you want this? Now?" I frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?" My brain wasn't catching up. The hormones were raging and all I could feel was Dean. 

"I mean, is this really what you want? Or is it just a means of distraction, from earlier?" He leaned in, his lips barely touching my neck. I closed my eyes sighing, trying to think. 

"You mean as a distraction from you flirting with the bartender?" My voice quavered as his teeth gently grazed my skin. 

"Mmm," he hummed against my pulse point. I squirmed against his hands, now drifting underneath my shirt. 

"You sure...it's...it's not a distraction for you?" I managed to breathe out, feeling my body lean into him. He hummed again but didn't answer. His fingers burned against my ribs and I felt myself crack. 

"Dean, please," I begged. I hated myself for sounding like a starved animal. He had broken me down, and now I wanted nothing else. 

Suddenly he pulled away, looking me square in the eyes. "Not here sweetheart, not like this." I wanted to pout. 

"Why?" I wanted to smack myself. He chuckled, though not condesendingly. Dean brushed my hair behind my ears and I leaned into the touch. 

"Because you're worth more than a hookup in the Impala. You deserve more than that. You mean more than that." His voice had grown serious. 

"Dean," I began, my heart melting. "I don't need anything more than you. You're all I've ever needed, all I've ever wanted. I just never realized it before now. I don't need anything but you. So what if all we have is the Impala? What matters is how I feel about you." I felt myself rambling, but Dean never lost intrest. He smiled softly when I finished. 

His hand rested gently on my cheek, warm against my skin. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked quietly. Chuckling I reluctantly climbed off of him and got out of the car. I felt slightly foolish, but my feelings had finally been put out there. 

Dean climbed out of his side of the car and strolled around towards me. His lips were still slightly swollen and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes darkened as he neared me and I felt the heat return to my body. "Maybe we should head inside? Say, to your room?" I offered as he pinned me against the car. His hands found their way to my waist again, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Mmm, maybe, but like you said, we have the Impala." I closed my eyes as his lips went to my neck once more. I whimpered against his touch knowing I wasn't going to last. As my breathing quickened again, Dean softly rolled his hips against mine, the friction sending me reeling. 

"Dean," I whispered, for what felt like the billionth time. He pulled away, looking me in the face, smirking. "Lets go find a room," I managed to breathe out. 

"Let's," was his only reply.


End file.
